Club Dauntless
by Cayjay73
Summary: Four moved from California to a small town in Chicago. He is unemployed and needed a job and when he meets Zeke he might get a chance to work at the most populare club in town. Club Dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

**Four pov**

I was walking out of the airport with my stuff paying more attention to my phone then anything else, when suddenly I bump into someone. I lift my head to say sorry but the guy I bumped into beat me to it. It was night so it was hard to see.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention," the guy says. My eyes finally adjust and I can get a good look at him, he was a little bit shorter then me but he was bulky with muscle and had tanned skin. He had dark brown eyes and hair.

"It's okay I wasn't either," I say.

"Are you new around hear? I haven't seen you around the city and no one would just come for vacation in this small town. I'm Zeke by the way," Zeke says.

"Umm yeah I'm new here. My name is Four," I say shacking his hand.

"We'll Four, since you're new to town why don't I show you around," Zeke says.

"I wouldn't want to bother you," I say.

"Nonsense, it's a small town there is about a 100% chance that we will see each other again," he insists.

"Sure that would be great," I say."I actually bought an apartment but have no idea how to get to it."

"No worries I can take you there," he says and I give him my address and we drive off to the apartment.

"Funny, I actually work about five minutes away," Zeke says

"Where do you work?" I question.

"I work at club dauntless," he says pulling up to the apartment building."I have work there tonight you should come with me. Have a little fun on your first night here."

"Why not," I say and we both head up to my apartment.

**AU: There is the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry it's short I will make my chapters longer but I wrote this On my phone so it was a little hard. Review!**

**~Cayjay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four POV**

Zeke and I walk into the apartment and drop my stuff on the floor. The apartment has black walls and wood flooring. It has a small kitchen on one side of the room and three doors on the other. The doors are for two bedrooms and a bathroom. Other then that its pretty empty.

"Shit!" I hear Zeke yell. I turn around to find him staring at his watch."We have to go I'm late for work and my boss is going to be pissed."

"Lest go," I say and with that we run down the stairs and into Zeke's car. We speed there and I look at the Club. it looks pretty old but people seem to love it. We run inside and Zeke tells me he'll be back soon. I walk over to the bar and sit down and listen while the song Bangarang by Skillex comes on. I order a beer and wait for Zeke. Just then a beautiful girl comes near the bar and I can't help but stare. She has long golden blond hair, she's pretty short but it suits her, and I can tell that she is very muscular. She's wearing a tight black tank top, black skinny jeans with chains on the sides, a black leather jacket and black pumps. She comes closer and I get lost in her hypnotizing grey- blue eyes that have black makeup around them and she has black lipstick on. It may seem like a lot of black, but it suits her.

"Stare much?" She says when she gets to the bar. Shit. I thought I looked away.

"S-Sorry," I stutter out and look away.

"Are you new around hear," She questions. Man this really is a small town.

"Yeah," I say taking a sip of beer.

"How did you find this place?" She asks.

"A guy named Zeke," I say and at that she perks up.

"Wait, Zeke around 6'2", tanned skin, brown hair, major idiot?" She says.

"Sounds about right," I say

"Well I have to go it was nice to meet you…" She trails of at my name.

"Four," I tell her

"Four," She repeats and with that she walks away. Just then Zeke run's in behind the bar, huffing and puffing.

"Hey man," he says to me.

"Hey, do you know a short blond girl who is really pretty?" I question.

"Yeah, her name is-" Zeke starts but gets cut off by someone talking on a microphone. I turn around to see a guy who looks a lot like Zeke but younger.

"How is everybody tonight?!" He yells into the microphone and earns many cheers and screams."Well its time for the main act of the night and-" But he gets cut off by the crowd cheering the name 'Tris'. What?"Okay fine if you don't love me I'll just leave!" He yells with fake hurt. He walks off laughing at the chanting crowd and right then the music starts.

I see four girls standing on the stage, two on either side of a podium.

_Na na na na na , come on x3_

_Na na na na na, come on come on come on_

_Na na na na na, come on x3_

_Na na na na na, come on come on come on_

Then the spot light comes on and I see the girl-Tris- and realize she was the girl from the bar.

_(This part is Tris singing)_

_Feels so good bein' bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is for pleasure_

_'cause nothing could measure_

_love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, outta line_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

_Chorus:_

_Cause I may be bad _

_but I'm perfectly good and it's _

_Sex in the air, I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_sticks and stones may break my bones but_

_chains and whips excite me x2_

**(I'm sorry, I'm just to lazy to write the rest of the song. But if you want to hear it the song is S&M by rihanna)**

The song ends and I'm completely shocked. Everybody around me is cheering like crazy.

"Is that the girl you asked me about?" Zeke asks. I nod my head as a 'yes'."Thats Tris Prior she owns the place. She might give you a job here if you ask her. Or I could ask her. Come with me."

He exits from behind the bar and we walk through a door near the stage. When we enter there are a bunch of people doing their makeup, singing, dancing and laughing. We continue to walk when we enter yet another door. When we get in we see Tris sitting behind her desk with a bunch of papers in front of her.

"Hello Zeke and Four is it?" She says and I nod.

"So Tris you know how you fired Alex last week?" Zeke asks and she nods."Well I was wondering If maybe Four could take her place behind the bar. I would teach him everything."

"Sure, I could use the extra hand and plus Zeke is always late." She says.

"Hey i'm not always late!" Zeke exclaims.

"When do you plan on getting out of my office, Zeke?" She says looking down at some papers.

"When do you plan on coming out?" He asks and her head snaps up glaring at Zeke.

"Zeke I swear to god-!" she starts but gets cut off by Zeke yelling sorry and running out slamming the door behind him. I look at her and raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time so Zeke says I'm a lesbian. BUT I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" she yells for Zeke to hear her. Suddenly the door opens and Zeke pops his head through.

"I'll believe it when you get a boy friend," He states quickly then runs. Tris gets up and runs out to chase him while I'm just standing there laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok before the chapter starts I would just like to point out to one of my reviewers that the gothish clothes that Tris was waring where just for her song. Trissy poo will not be having dark makeup and chains on all the time.

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Four POV**

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my alarm. I suddenly realize that I have my first day of work today, so I hop out of bed at get ready. Once I'm ready I eat breakfast and walk to work sense it's only like a 15 minute walk. When I get in I see everybody practicing songs, dancing, talking, laughing and working. I see Tris and walk over to her.

"Hey," I say to her hoping to get her attention. Tris's head snaps up from her phone and she smiles at me.

"Hey," She says "Zeke was supposed to teach you what to do today but he's late as usual."

All the sudden Zeke bursts through the door."I'M HERE!" He screams and for some reason everyone cheers. I give Tris a questioning look as if to ask whats happening.

"It's the earliest he's shown up for work," She says with disappointment in her voice.

"Oh,"Is all I say. Zeke starts walking to us with a big smile on his face.

"Are you proud of me Trissy," Zeke says when he gets to us.

"I would be happy if you showed up on time Zeke. You are still a huge disappointment,"She says with a strait face.

"Well, dayyme,"He says looking hurt.

"Now be a good boy and go to-EEWWWW!" She says. I realize it was because she patted his head and now she's wiping her hand on his shirt."Lay of the hair gel man."Tris says. Now I get it. Then she turns to me.

"Okay so Zeke will teach you what to do this morning, and don't worry it isn't hard everybody just wants beer and shots anyway."She says.

"Lets go!" Zeke says grabbing my arm and walking to the bar. For the rest of the morning all I'm learning is how to work behind the bar. And Tris was right, it was easy. I also met to girls that I think where on stage yesterday named Lauren and Shauna**(I know in divergent High stories they make Lauren mean, but she is going to be nice in this** **fanfic even though they aren't in high school)**. They seem like really nice girls.

I'm still working on making drinks when a guy comes up to me. He has brown hair, bright green eyes and is pretty tall with not a lot of muscle. I notice he has a nervous look on his face.

"Do you know where Tris Prior is?" He says.

"Um, I think she's in her office," I say with uncertainty. he walks through the door that leads to back stage and where the office is. How did he know it was there?

**Caleb POV**

I decided that I was going to visit Beatrice or Tris as she calls herself. I'm a little nervousness 'cause I haven't been to club Dauntless since high school. I wonder how Beatrice is doing, she probably still hates me. I'm kind of pushing my luck going to see her.

You see I never ever helped her run the place. It was a family business that was my grandpa's then he passed it on to my dad. I was supposed to get it but Beatirce was always more out going and fun. She was the life of the party. In high school everybody that worked there loved her because of who she was.

I was more focused on school then anything. I wasn't a total nerd, but I was inbetween. But Beatrice she was the athletic popular one. We where really close though and we loved each other. But we grew apart and it was my fault.

When me and Beatrice where 16 our parents died in a car crash. We lived with our aunt Tori that also worked at club Dauntless. But Tori couldn't run the place. My dad passed Dauntless on to Beatrice because he knew that she would never abandon the place. I was supposed to help her run it, run Dauntless but I couldn't because I had to focuse on school and getting good grades because I wanted to become a lawyer. I felt bad because Beactrice had to sacrifice so much to run Dauntless like, give up sports and her grades where going down because every night she dedecated to running Dauntless. I was never there for her because I went of to college and got a job at a law firm. She hates me now. For everything I did. She said I betrayed mom and dad, and that stung. But the worst part was, she was right. I left and it was so selfish of me to do that.

But now here I am. Standing in front of Dauntless. I push open the doors and look around. Everything is almost the same and it feels just like home. I walk up to a man at the bar who looks to be making drinks.

"Do you know where Tris Prior is?" I ask feeling more worried.

"Um, I think she's in her office," he says uncertainly.

I walk to where her office is and open the door. I see her standing behind her desk rifling through papers. She looks up and sees me. She now has a glare plastered on her face. Oh boy.

**Tris POV **

After I told Four to practice some drinks I go to my office and go through bills for the next two hours. I keep having to remind myself that it was a good decision to hire him. I'm not worried that much. I think that he will be a great addition to the family. What I mean by family is that everyone in Dauntless is one big family. None of us hate each other. Well from time to time there is that one fight that lasts for two seconds and it's usually between Zeke and Uriah.

I was just about to go through the last bill when my door opens. I look to see who it is and I'm not happy with who I see. It's Caleb.

* * *

A/N Ok so I know it has been so long and I'm ssoooo sorry I haven't updated I've just been pretty busy since it's the end of the year. I hope you liked the chapter! Bye my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

"What the fuck are you doing in here, you have no right!" I scream.

"Tris I know your mad-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Mad? Mad? You left me to struggle! You where the reason I didn't get into college! You never helped me!" I yell moving to the front of my desk.

"You could have but you chose not to," he says calmly. But I can't believe he said that.

"Are you kindling me? I had to work my ass of to make this place successful! While you left me to become some fancy lawyer!" I move up and push him slightly. How dare he. "I worked to keep this place running in honour of mom and dad and all you worried about was your education, not even thinking to help your own sister!"

"I worked to be a lawyer because that's what I wanted for my future!" He yells "I didn't want to work at a club all my life! I wanted to be successful! And that's what I did!"

"You could've helped! Caleb you are the most selfish person I know!"

"I may be selfish but I'm still your brother and I have a right to see you," What?

"Caleb you are not my brother! You lost that title a long time ago and you can't just come in here like nothing happened!"

"Beatrice it was the past!" He yells. Wait did he just call me Beatrice? Nobody has called me that since my parents died.

"Beatrice is not my name! And you sure as he'll don't get to call me that. You don't even deserve to come in here."

"Beatrice-"

"Don't call me that! Only mom and dad could call me that but they aren't here anymore!" I scream and suddenly I can't take it anymore. I punch him strait in the nose.

"Go Caleb I don't want you in here ever again," I say dangerously calm. He turns around and leaves while slamming the door. It's not till now that I realize I had wet years streaming down my face onto my shirt.

I run out of my office and I notice everyone is silent. They just heard everything.

"Tris-" Zeke starts but I cut him off.

"Don't Zeke," I say whipping my face of with my shirt. I go to the stairs that lead to the roof and just think and look at the sky. I sit down and stair off into the distance. Caleb had no right to come to Dauntless. He isn't my brother, he's my enemy. I let my head fall in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees. I look up out of my hands and look at the city. It's so beautiful. I never really acknowledged it before.

The sky is so beautiful. Especially at night, I love the dark blue and all the stars that shine. I suddenly think of a pair of dark blue eyes. So beautiful yet full of dark mysterious secrets. I wonder what it would be like, to be wrapped in his strong, comforting, loving arms. No Tris stop... You can't let anyone in, they might hurt you, you might lose them. I've had this problem ever since my parents died. I became so afraid of the impact it had on my life. Of losing someone I loved. No I still love my parents and I always will.

I've done a pretty good job at keeping my past a secret, but I can't help but feel the urge to tell Four everything. He seems so trust worthy. I feel like alive sick teenager. So cliche. I need to push him away. I can't let this feeling rule my life. I start to hear footsteps making their way up to the roof. It's probably Zeke coming to scold me. He always wanted me to forgive Caleb, he thought it was his choice to make his life better. I always stayed with the people I loved and never abandoned them. I kept my promises. Caleb broke his promos to dad when he said he would always be there for me and stay together as a family. Tori was the closest thing I had to family. She is so loving and caring. But now I have a bigger family, I have everybody at Dauntless.

The door opens to the roof and Four, Zeke, Uri, Mar, Lynn, Shauna, Will, Lauren, and my best friend Cristina. I turn back to looking at the sky line. I didn't notice how late it was, almost time to open. Then sun was starting to go down. Nobody said anything and I was grateful. Four sat down next to me then everybody sat in a line looking at the sky. Four moved and put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder, relaxing a little. For the next 30 minutes we just sat there looking at the sky and enjoying the fresh air and the comfort of one another.

* * *

It was around 9:00 and more and more people where showing up. time passed so fast. I spent the night working behind the bar, helping backstage and keeping things in order. Two hours passed and I saw some commotion near the bar. A girl trying to push away a guy that seemed to be touching her. I pointed it out to Zeke and we went u to them.

"Is there a problem here?" I ask.

"Not at all," the guy said obviously drunk.

"Yes there is, he won't leave me alone," the girl says sounding pissed.

"Don't listen to her," the guy slurs.

"Okay listen, there is obviously a problem so if you don't leave her alone I will be forced to kick you out," I say to the guy.

"No you listen, I don't have to listen to some bitch that thinks she can talk to me like that," he says brushing me off.

I turn him around then knee him where the sun don't shine.

"That's not how you treat a women," I say to him. I tell Zeke to go and show him the door while I ask if the girl is alright. She says she's fine and I go back to working behind the bar. I hate these nights. When I see something so disgusting in a place that's meant to be fun. It offends me because it's a place that I love so much and for something like that to happen kills me.

My dad used to be the life of the party. He was happy everyday because he did the job he loved and grew up with. That's the way I want to feel. But I have those days when I just am disgusted with the rest of the world to much to enjoy it.

"Hey," a deep voice says from behind me. I turn around to see that it's Four.

"Hi," I say in a small voice. A slow song comes on with usually happens about this time of night when people usually find someone to dance with.

"Would you care to dance?" He says putting down a glass he was cleaning.

"Why not? I hate being behind this fucking bar anyways," I say in exasperation. We walk to the dance floor and I put my hands around his neck and he puts his hands around my waist.

"This feels like prom with a lot more drunk people and casual clothes," he says smiling.

"Well I guess i wouldn't know," I say putting my head on his chest.

"Why not?" he questions looking down at me. I look back up at him to explain.

"Well instead of going to prom Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Cristina, Lynn, Lauren and I decided we would have the best night of our lives right here in this bar. Plus I had to make sure this place was okay for the night since I owned it while I was still in high school. We had the best night of our ives just being together. Zeke and Uriah almost got arrested for something so weird I can't even remember. Oh! Wait I know they stole someones dog while the owner was walking it. But they where drunk. I was dared to tell off our principle Mrs. Matthews. It was hilarious, I gave her the finger and told her she was the biggest twat in the world. We got into so much trouble. But it was all worth it because when the night was done we sat on that giant hill near the edge of town-dont ask how we ended up there-and we watched the sun rise and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. I would have never traded it for anything else," I finished the story and I saw Four had a small smile on his face.

"Sounds like you had a pretty extraordinary high school experience," he says, his smile only growing.

"It was awesome," then the song ended and we walked back to the bar without saying a word.

* * *

When the night was over I went to bed just upstairs. Yes I live in the club. I live in the top flour of the three story building. Its awesome 'cause my room is pretty much the whole floor. I change into pyjama's and go to bed, hoping for a great day tomorrow.

**A/N: So for the summer I will be going up tommy cottage that will be newly built. I have a really busy summer ****plans but when I have time I will update so I'm sorry if I don't update a lot during the summer. And I want to thank everyone of the reviewers for your lovely comments and the people that follow my story. It means so much to me to only have gotten like 20 subscribers JUST YESTERDAY! I love you guys so much and thank you again.**

**~Cayjay**

**(Oh and leave a comment if you want me to tell you why my username is Cayjay. Yes it has a back story, but it's not really that long.)**


	5. Please read! It will help me update!

**PLEASE READ! YOU WILL HELP ME UPDATE AND YOU NIGHT GET A SHOUT OUT!**

**Sorry this is not an Update. I kind of need more ideas for my story but I don't want it to be to cliche. I do have ideas but I want them to take place later on in my story cause it is a pretty big thing. If you do have any ideas please, please, please write them in the comments. If you do give me an idea the I'll give you a shout out! So please give some ideas and I'll see if I can Update during the summer cause it night be hard. If I do update then I will be updating on my phone and that will be really hard. Oh and comment if you want the short backstory of my username. I hope you guys have a great summer!**

**~Cayjay **


End file.
